Should I?
by AnimeLoverMars
Summary: A bunch of randomness done by me. In which a chance to prove that not all girls are alike leads to one couple getting together. AU, Fem!Hinata. Couples TsukkiHina, side DaiSuga. One-shot R


Hinata blushed as she saw her crush run in P.E., she was also running but ran a little slower so that she could see the back of him. They were all almost done just half a lap more, Hinata was the only girl who was able to keep with the guys the rest either didn't want to or just couldn't. Her best friend was next to her neither were out of breath nor sweating since they always ran, this was nothing compared to their running.

"Why don't you tell him." Kageyama said as they crossed the finish line.

"It's not worth it." Hinata said as they walked to the volleyball court. They were running 4 laps around the blacktop for warm up then they could choose to keep walking or play soccer, basketball, football or volleyball. Only Kageyama and Hinata played the sport because nobody knows how to play or just want to avoid the duo.

Hinata went to the other side of the court so that she could practice on her receiving, Kageyama will always yell at her about her needing more practice.

"But then you call me in the middle of the night crying about it," Kageyama said as he got into a serving position. "Here it comes." And then smacked he ball to Hinata.

"I don't cry!" Hinata said as she tried to receive the ball only for it to smack her in the face. "GAH!"

"BAKA-HINATA!" Kageyama yelled. "PAY ATTENTION."

"I AM!" Hinata yelled back. By now they had the attention of every single person in the blacktop. "Anyways let's get back to practice."

"Tch." Grabbing the ball from the small girl her got ready and served it to her, mentally cursing as he hit it a little to high for her.

"Ah, Kageyama I'm not that tall." Hinata said as she ran behind the ball, not looking to see who was in the way.

"OI HINATA-" Kageyama tried to warn her only to wince as she took someone down with her. "Look out." He then ran to see if she was ok.

"Ah." Hinata said as she felt the world spin. "What happened?"

"Can you please get off of me." Came a voice from below her.

Hinata shook her head, once it was clear she looked down and was met with a pair of black eyes. Blinking she realized that it was her schoolmate, Yamaguchi.

"What?"

"He asked for you to get off of him." Came another voice, this sounded annoyed.

"Oh sure." Getting off she began to walk only to feel dizzy again, almost falling if it wasn't for the hand that caught her arm. "Thank you."

"Idiot." Kageyama said as he held her and didn't let go until she was fine. "Did you at least get the ball?"

"No, if you saw then I ran into someone." Turning she bowed down to Yamaguchi and apologized. "Sorry for running into you."

"Ah, no, i-it's , uh..." Yamaguchi didn't know what to say.

Getting up she was about to turn around when someone from behind grabbed her shoulder and spinned her really fast.

"Oi, is this your?" A tall basketball player said as he had a volleyball in his other hand.

"Ah, yes it's ours I was just about to go get it thanks sir." Hinata said as she tried to reach for it, tried.

"It hit me in the face." The teen said, true to his words there was a red circle mark on his cheek. "This is what happens to those who hit me." He popped the ball in his hand.

"Ah that was my ball!" Hinata said before the tall teen grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted her up high. "EEK!"

"And now it's your turn." He said as he began to shake her.

"K-KAG-GEYAMA-A!" Hinata yelled as the teen never stopped shaking her.

Kageyama debated whether to help her or not, the man was really big even for him. Sighing he decided to help her. Rolling his sleeves, he wore a long sleeve, he went in and punched the bully in the stomach.

The teen, not expecting it, dropped Hinata who would have hit the floor if not for Yamaguchi catching her.

"Why you little-" The bully then stopped as he saw the look on Kageyama's face. It was scary as fuck. Turning back to Hinata he said in a unmanly voice. "I'll get you back for this." And ran away from them.

"Tch." Turnong he saw Hinata sitting on the ground with her head going side to side. _'I'm guessing she is still dizzy.'_

"Kageyama why is the world spinning so fast." Hinata said. She then faced Kageyama, or so she thought. "I don't feel so good, Kage." She than crawled over and got up on his back. "Carry me to the nurse'e office."

"Oi-"

"YOU FOUR WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Came their teacher's voice.

Kageyama thought quickly and grabbed the basketball on the floor and smacked Hinata in the face with it when the teacher turned away for a minute. The threw it on the floor.

"Hinata got hit with the basket ball and now she's bleeding." Kageyama said with no hint of sorry in his voice. "I was going to take her to the nurses."

"No, both you and Yamaguchi are going to stay here while Tsukishima takes Hinata to the nurse." Sensei said.

"But-"

"I don't want to take her." Tsukishima cut Kageyama off.

"Am I hearing you guys complain?" He said.

"No." They both said.

"Good now get going and you two start playing." He said then left to go scream at some more people who were doing nothing.

"Tch." Grabbing the orange ball Kageyama started to toss it in the hoop with Yamaguchi catching it and doing the same. They rotated for a while.

Tsukishima's eyebrow twitched as he saw the two get comfortable with each other. He began walking to the nurse, adjusting Hinata every once in a while. He ignored the looks some of the people were giving him, no one saw him walking or talking with anyone else besides Yamaguchi and some teachers but thats about it.

Tsukishima turned a corner when Hinata began to talk.

"Kageyama, are we almost there." Hinata said as she laid her head on the blond's neck.

"No."

"Ugh, ne Kage do you think Tsukishima is single."

This made the blonde stop walking. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Because," Hinata rolled her head to the other side. "You know that I like him so I was just wondering if he did. Cause if he does then I won't confess."

Tsukishima almost dropped Hinata, he was in shock. "What." He turned to her only to find out that she went to sleep. "Damn there goes my answer."

"Hinata?" Came a voice from behind. Turning he saw a girl with blonde hair. "Oh my god Hinata, is she ok?"

"Yea just got hit in the ace with a basketball." Tsukishima said, going with what Kageyama did to her.

"Oh, she always get hit in the head with a rubber ball." The girl said. "Well you were going to the nurses right don't want to keep you waiting bye."

Tsukishima went back on his way and knocked on the nurses office only to find out she was not there. Setting Hinata on the bed he went to her desk and found a note.

**Be out for an hour or so.**

** -Takeda**

Grumbling he went to sit down next to the bed, the window next to him giving him a clear view of the black top. He saw Kageyama and Yamaguchi playing on one with the whole basketball court. Everyone was away from them, for what reason he was not sure.

He turned back around when he heard the shuffle of blankets and skin.

Hinata sat up in the bed she was laying in and looked around confused. That was until they landed on a blond head with brown eyes and a pair of glasses on his face.

"T-Tsukishima!" Hinata said with a blush on her face. "What happened?"

"You passed out from a big guy shaking you and to finish it off Kageyama threw a basketball at your face for the teacher to believe that you passed out from that hit."

"Eh? Damn you Kageyama. Ah but wait where is he why didn't he bring me here?" Hinata said, watching a blond eyebrow go up she immediately explained. "N-Not that I mind you bringing me hear o-or, I-I m-mean, uh..."

It went quiet and Hinata realized now was the perfect time to ask him out. Breathing in she opened her eyes in determination, it's now or never, she told her self.

"Um, T-Tsukishima." Hinata called out for him to get his attention. The blond looked away from the mirror and to her in a questioning stare. "I want to say that I-I l-liked you and if you want to g-go out."

Tsukishima looked at her, the blush getting darker by the second and finally he gave her his answer. "Not interested."

Hinata's heart broke at the answer, looking up she saw Tsukishima looking out the window with a bored expression on his face.

"Why?" Hinata asked softly, looking at him.

Tsukishima looked back at her with an angry look. "Why? Because all you girls do is get someone with good looks to brag to your friends, or their is always the part that you get a boyfriend just because he has money and you all don't want to waste yours. That's all you girls do your nothing but leeches."

"That's a lie." Hinata said as she threw the bed covers away from her. "Ok some girls are like that but not all. I know I'm not like that."

"Yea right." Tsukishima said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I can prove that we are not all like that." Hinata said, determination back in her eyes.

"Oh? And how would you do that." Tsukishima said, turning his attention back at her.

Hinata thought about it for a while until it clicked. Looking up, ignoring the blush, she told him. "Let's go out on a date and see if we are all like that."

Tsukishima's brown eyes narrowed. "No." He got up to leave. That was until Hinata grabbed his arm making him drag her out of bed.

"It's just one date, I promise Tsukishima." Hinata said as her upper body was hanging off the bed and her lower body on the bed.

Tsukishima hates human contact. He was tempted to kick her but knew it was not in him to ever hit a girl. This went on for a couple of more minutes until Tsukishima finally snapped.

"Fine now let me go."

"Really!" Hinata said as she fell to the floor but got up and smiled. "I promise you won't regret it!"

Tsukishima looked away pissed off.

"There's this circus I've been wanting to go to we can go there, Saturday at hour 17? Does that sound good." Hinata said. When she got a nod she smiled. "D oyou know where that is located at." Another nod.

He turned to leave then turned back around. "Just because we are going on a date does not mean for you to approach me in anyway." Then slammed the door closed.

Hinata smiled at the door after he left and could help to squeal in happiness.

After school Hinata went to look for her best friend and tell him the good news. Kageyama and her went to the ice cream shop for celebration.

"Finally." Kageyama said as he ate his ice cream.

"I know!" Hinata said as she licked her ice cream. Then her phone vibrated, taking it out she read the message before panicking. "Ah, Kage I need to go someone couldn't make it to the afternoon shift so I have to go in their place I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright bye." Kageyama said as he walked to his house. Hinata worked in the ice cream shop so she was already there.

Checking in and getting dressed she took the next order.

"Welcome to Sawamura's Ice Cream shop, may I take your order?" Hinata said with a bright smile. This was how she spent her afternoon, working.

"Ah Hinata thanks for working today." Her boss came out of the back.

"Ah it's no problem Daichi." Hinata said. "Although I will need to take this Saturday off. I am going on a date."

Daichi's smile fell. "A date." He said. "Who's the bastard- I mean who's the lucky guy." His smile was forced.

"You know the guy I told you about, yea its him. I finally got the guts to ask him out." Hinata said as her smile grew brighter by the second.

Daichi wanted to cry, she was growing up so fast. "Well it's closing time You can go home now."

"Okay let me change and then I'll leave." Hinata said as she went to go get changed. Leaving the house she did not notice the shadow following her.

Opening the iron fence she jumped as it broke down to the ground.

"Not again. I'll fix it in the morning when I have light." Hinata muttered as she left it by the gate and then entered her home. To others it looks crappy and ugly but to her it was a nice and comfy home for her and her small family.

Opening the door she was met with the smell of food.

"I'm home mom, Natsu." Hinata called, leaving the door open for a bit. She left her bag by the door and took her shoes off.

"Welcome home Shou-chan." Her mom said a smile on her worn out face. Hinata frowned.

"Mom I told you to take some time off of work, you will pass out again in your condition." Hinata said.

"Shou-chan If I took time off work you will be left with all the bills." Her mom said.

"If only that man never left us with his debt then we would be living happily." Came a voice from the hallway. The person outside the house stiffens at the girls words.

"Natsu!" Hinata called.

"Sorry Nee-chan." Natsu said as she walked over to them.

"It's okay. Now come on its late and you have school tomorrow." Hinata said as she took her sister's hand and lead her to bed. "You to mom."

"Fine." Her mom said as she took the apron off and went after her daughters. Making sure to close the door and lock it. Not seeing the shadow moving from its place near the door to the side-walk, walking away.

**Time Skip**

Hinata was waiting patiently for Tsukishima it was passed 17:00 and he still hasn't shown up. Frowning she sat down at a bench and checked her phone every minute. She looked up and saw him coming, smiling she got up and waited for him.

"What happened?" Hinata questioned.

"Nothing." Tsukishima said, a scowl on his face and looking away from her.

"Let's go I already got the tickets." Hinata said as she walked to the line, ignoring the foul mood he had around him.

Only when they got in did Hinata took notice of his feelings. Looking down she remembered she forced him to come with her, a date is when they both agree to go not have one person force the other. She stopped walking and turned to face him. Seeing the irritated look in his eyes despite the neutral face he has on.

"You really don't want to be here." Hinata said. He glance down at her, ticket in hand.

"Hell no." He answered her.

Hinata's heart ached, _'Better let him go then.' _She thought.

"Okay, you are free to go whenever you want. I don't want you to do something you don't like Tsukishima." Hinata said, hoping for anything that he will stay.

"Bye." He turned and left. Hinata looked up her brown eyes watering, reaching her hand to him but stopped. It was for her own good, her going out with him was like the sun and the moon hanging out and kissing. She turned her attention to the line, guess she was watching the show by herself. Wiping her tears she smiled and gave the ticket to the man collecting them, feeling her heart crack when he took it. Just like Tsukishima taking her heart with him.

**Tsukishima**

The blond walked back to his house, passing the park, deciding to take a walk there he went. A girl with orange hair ran past him, turning he saw her smiling and laughing while playing with her friends. She turned and saw him, tilting her head she ran to him.

"Hello Nii-chan." She said with a smile.

Tsukishima stared down at her.

Puffing her cheeks out she pouted at him. "Its good manners to say hello back." She said. "That's what my sister always tells me."

Raising an eyebrow he answered her. "Hello."

The little girl blushed then spilled. "Now I can see why Nee-chan likes you."

"What." Tsukishima said as he was confused. "Who's you sister."

"Eh? She hasn't talked about me." The little girl said. "I'm Hinata Natsu, Shou nee-chan's sisiter."

The blond froze, Hinata has a sister.

"She was really happy today something about her going to some place with you." Natsu said. "She couldn't stop squealing or jumping all over the place. My mom left to work so she didn't notice."

"Oh, then are you here with your dad?" Tsukishima said

"Dad?" Natsu said. "Ne, Nii-chan waht's a dad?"

Tsukishima blinked down at her. "A dad is someone who works hard to bring food to the table and makes sure that their family has everything they need."

"Then isn't that my mom and Nee-chan?" Natsu said. "Because when I was little my sister told me that this man left us and never came back. She said she had to work to help mom pay the bills in the house and to make sure I have everything."

Tsukishima's brown eyes widen at the information. "Why did the man leave?"

"Nee-chan told me he was running away from his debt and took off." Natsu said as she twirled around. "Ah that reminds me where is Nee-chan, if you are here then she should be here as well."

"She's at the-"

"NATSU."

The two turned and saw a figure coming to them, stopping in front of them.

"Natsu how many times do I have to tel you not to run off like that. Hinata will have a heart attack if anything happens to you."

"Hmph, well you were kissy kissy with Dai-nii that neither of you paid any attention to me." Natsu said.

Blushina the adult turned and smiled at Tsukishima. "Sorry if she caused you any trouble. I'm Sugawara."

"Tsukishima. And no she didn't. I need to go somewhere please excuse me." Tsukishima said as he ran out of the park.

"Eh?" Suga said.

"To the swings!" Natsu said.

"Fine." Smiling Suga took off for the swings.

**Hinata**

Hinata was eating popcorn and watching the Magician do his tricks and clapped when he succeeded. Although she is here watching the Circus, she felt empty in the inside. She was alone in the whole audience, she spotted couples, friends and others while she was the only one who was alone. But she didn't let it get to her.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen for our closing act we will need two volunteer from the audience." _The announcer said. Looking around at all the raised hands he smiled. They had two guys next to the announcer, whatever the performance was it involved two men. One of then looked at Hinata and whispered to the announcer. Smiling the announcer spoke in the mike again. _"How about that lovely young lady with the orange hair."_

Hinata perked up and pointed at herself only to see the one with black bed hair grab a piece of rope by his side and swing his way to her. He extended an arm out and grabbed her arm swinging back to the circle Hinata was amazed that she was flying above everyone else.

"Wow." She said as they landed in the ground. "That was fun."

"We need another one, a male for Kuroo." The one with blond and black hair said.

"Got it." The announcer said. _"One more person a male will have to do."_

Hinata stood next to the blond guy. She smiled at him before looking around the crowd to see if anyone else got chosen, she did a double take as she saw a blob of blond hair before shaking her head. _'Tsukishima won't come back._

_"Alright looks like we are ready let's have our volunteers get ready." _He said and left the stage.

"Alright listen up we are going to be throwing you two around and catching you, do as we say and everything will be fine." Kuroo said. "You with the blond bang let's go."

"My name's Nishinoya." Nishinoya said as he went with Kuroo.

"Come on girl."

"Hinata Shouyou." Hinata said.

"Shou-chan, then. My name is Kenma." Kenma said as she took her with him.

The two professionals jumped on the trampolines and then to the swings telling the other two to jump on them.

Listening Hinata and Nishinoya jumped and jumped and reached their hands out for their partners to take. Kuroo and Kenma grabbed their hands and pulled them up easily. They went up in the air spinning and spinning, Hinata did a pose and so did Nishinoya, both of them were concentrating and not panicking.

The two of them then started going down to their partners and landed on the same swing as them.

"I'm throwing you up once more than I'll catch you and throw you back up again, got it." Kenma said, to which Hinata nodded.

She flew in the sky and twisted, Kenma jumped and hug himself on his knees so he can throw her up once more.

The crowd was watching in excitement.

"How can they do that?"

"Are they professionals too?"

"I don't think so, their moves are clumsy."

Tsukishima bursted through the door and looked around for an orange haired girl.

"Oh my the orange haired one looks like she did this before I mean look how she's moving!"

Tsukishima looked at where the crowd was looking at and froze. Hinata was thrown up into the air once again, passing Nishinoya and into the hands of the one with black hair. He grabbed her and swung her up so she can spin in the air.

A thought struck her, she spun down to Kuroo with her arms out stretched.

"Mind if I go solo for a bit." Hinata said with a smile.

"Solo?" Kuroo said. Hinata jumoed away from him and landed on a lonely swing. Kuroo got up and saw her dance around the swing.

"You were right Kenma that is Shouyou." Kuroo said as he took Nishinoya.

Hinata smled at the crowd and gasps as she saw Tsukishima in the crowd.

Kenma saw this and yelled.

"SHOUYOU!"

He was too late, Hinata missed the swing and fell. Fear passed through her eyes but then she saw an elephant extend its trunk. The elephant grabbed her waist before she could touch the ground.

The elephant then through her up and onto its back.

Kuroo grabbed Nishinoya and tossed him to the elephant who did the same. Nishinoya was infront of Hinata, with Kuroo behind her grabbing her waist. Kenma landed on the Elephant's trunk and waved to the people. The lights turned off and with the animal and people on the stage were gone.

"That was so cool!" Nishinoya said.

"I'm glad you still remember some of the moves, Nishinoya." Kuroo said. "You too Hinata."

"I won't forget them easily." Hinata said.

"But why did you get distracted." Kenma asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Hinata said. Checking the time she gasps. "I need to get home it's already this late."

"I can take you." Kenma said.

"No it's okay I need to leave now. It was nice seeing you three again maybe next time we can get some ice cream.' Hinata said as she ran out. Only to bump into someone. "Ow, sorry."

"No I'm sorry."

Eyes widening, she looked up and saw Tsukishima.

"O-Oh..." Hinata said and looked away from him. "Its ok, I realized that you can't force someone you want to date you. So I am sorry for that."

Tsukishima stayed quiet.

"I need to go home now, please excuse me." Hinata said as she made a move to get away only to have her arms grabbed by him. Looking up she saw his brown eyes.

"I wanted to apologize for judging you." Tsukishima said. "And to ask for another chance."

Hinata blushed and looked down at her feet. Biting her lip she thought about it.

"O-Okay." Hinata said.

Tsukishima let one arm go and the other moved to her hand, twisting their fingers together. "I'll walk you home."

Hinata nodded and led him to her house, once there she turned to face him and smiled at him.

"Thanks for walking me home."

Tsukishima nodded. Hinata opened the door and smiled at him.

"What no kiss?" Natsu's voice came from the window.

Both Hinata and Tsukishima blushed.

"Natsu! Don't bother your sister." Hinata's mom said as she grabbed her daughter and took her to her room.

Hinata took a deep breath in then let it out and walked over to the blond and kissed his cheek. Blushing they both said their good byes and left.

**Years later**

"I do." Hinata said as she and Tsukishima smiled at each other.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Leaning up to kiss him she smiled, finally they could have their happy ever after.

_**RRIINNGGG**_

"Gah!" Falling out of bed Hinata got up and answered the door. "Who is it."

"Me, I forgot the keys." Tsukishima said as he walked in the house.

"Oh." Hinata said remembering her dream. "Ne Kei I had a nice dream wanna hear about it."

"Just give me a second I need to do something." Tsukishima said as he walked into their room and came back out with something in his hand. "Let's go to the park hurry and get dressed."

Pouting she did as she was told. Once done they headed to the park.

"Why are we here." Hinata said.

"Because I need to do something. Shouyou do you remember this." Tsukishima said once they got next to a bush and pulled out a worn out picture. Hinata took the picture and gasps.

"It's mine, I lost it 10 years ago!" Hinata said.

"I fell in love with that girl, but once I saw her with another man I thought she was long gone and decided to be cold to her." Tsukishima said. Hinata, was facing away from him turned to face him back only to freeze as she saw him on his knee with both hands hiding a mall leather box.

"Hinata Shouyou will you marry me." Tsukishima said.

Crying tears of happiness she nodded an tackled him to the ground, with her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

"I will!"

She smiled at him and saw his small smile, kissing him she couldn't hide the excitement in her. Everything was perfect, both her mom and her finished her dads debt and now lived a peaceful life. He sister will soon graduate middle school and enter Karasuno. Yup life was great.

* * *

**I've been meaning to put this one on for a while but never had the chance until now. Then I realized that someone had done the same with a KageHina. I started to debate whether I should or should not then finally said that I would since I wanted to put it up on Aug 24 but couldn't since I was facing a hard time.**

**Please review.**


End file.
